The Mysteries of Life
by Fanficrazy
Summary: Megan is a girl from the future and is very familiar to a certain red head. However what she doesn't realize is her enemies from the future are keeping an eye on her. What will happen when her teem meets the new and old team? All the while looking for lost friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bloom woke with a start. "Where am I?" She looked down. A small light orb glowed in her hands.

"What happened?" She wondered, placing a hand on the side of her head. That did nothing to clear her thoughts.

She held her hands out and the light left and formed a little mirror and a lamp that were floating in the air.

Bloom examined herself. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid going down her back. She stood and the mirror expanded. She took a deep breath and glanced down at the remains of what was once a long white robe. It was now shortened down to her knees.

She glanced around. A dark figure caught her attention.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

The figure remained motionless.

"Light, shine over there."

The light shone on the person and what it revealed made Bloom gasp.

There laying in a corner was a girl with wild black hair and a green kimono, on the ground unconscious. Her face was obscured by a cat mask.

She pushed herself up and walked over then kneeled down by the masked girl.

"You don't look much better than me," she laughed softly.

Bloom surveyed the area and took in her surroundings.

"Let's get you out of here." She placed an arm around the unconscious girl and pulled her out of the alleyway.

She saw a cave in the distance and started towards it, but didn't get far before something wet touched her cheek.

She glanced up and saw that it was raining. "Lovely, just when I thought it couldn't get worse."

The masked girl moaned a bit.

Bloom ignored this and chose to keep walking towards the cave. "So close," she muttered. Her arms burned, her stomach was cramped and her breaths came in ragged gasps.

The rain began to pour down harder, drenching she and her companion until they could fill up buckets from the absorbed water.

Finally they made it to the cave, Bloom looked around expectantly for an opening but couldn't find one.

Lightning flashed across the sky and despite how much she wanted to keep going Bloom found that she was quickly losing energy and strength.

Another flash of lightning came and went, this time followed by thunder.

Pain erupted in her head and Bloom fell to the ground motionless, the masked girl beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Who is she?" Asked a female.

"No clue, but she sure is cute," A boy replied.

"Wally!" There was the sound of someone punching the boy.

"Ouch! Hey what was that for Arty?"

Another punch sounded.

"Don't call me that."

"The better question would be who is she? And why was she with Cheshire?" Another boy replied.

The girl's eyes flew open and she sat up. The world began to spin and she placed a hand on her throbbing forehead.

"What happened? Where am I?" She whispered.

There were several people her own age surrounding her. There were three girls, one with blonde hair and dark eyes, another with red hair, green skin and dark eyes and finally a girl with black hair and blue eyes; and five boys but her vision was blurry so she could not see them clearly.

"She's awake." The one called Arty said. This caused the rest of the group to turn and stare at her.

"Where am I?" She asked but no one heard her. She opened her mouth to speak again and then realized that her voice refused to come.

"Are you okay? Zatanna found you unconscious this morning." Wally said.

The girl frowned and closed her eyes.

'Do you know where I am?'

The teens stiffened and stared at the girl.

Finally a boy wearing sunglasses with black hair stepped forward. "I'm Robin. You and Cheshire were found outside this cave."

'Who's that?'

A boy who looked much older than the others stepped forward. "Cheshire is a villain who works for the league of shadows. None of this is familiar to you is it?"

The girl shook her head.

'I don't remember who I am or where I came from.'

The green girl walked forward. "You can speak telepathically too, how neat! Hello Megan, off topic. Anyways, I'm M'gann M'orzz, call me Megan. You've already met Robin, the girl on the right is Artemis and the girl on the left is Zatanna. The boys are Wally, Conner, Robin and Red Arrow."

'Red Arrow, Cheshire? Are these common names here?'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As usual I own nothing, I'm sorry for not updating. **

**It's my homework's fault for distracting me!**

**Dick: Yeah right, blame it on the homework. Excuses, excuses...**

**Me: Grrr... five years and you're still mean to authors. **

**Dick: What can I say, I have that charm**

* * *

><p>The team exchanged confused looks and the girl frowned slightly, confused.<p>

'Is something wrong?'

Robin shook his head. "Can you tell us what your name is?"

She nodded her head and began to form words with her mouth but stopped when no sound came out, again.

Scowling the girl drew in a breath as she attempted to speak what she wanted to be heard.

"Megan."

The words came on a whim, a memory of home.

She gasped and put a hand to her mouth, her face a mixture of surprise and shock.

Wally and Arty looked at each other, an unspoken question between them.

Robin turned and raised an eyebrow, as if asking to be let in on the secret.

Wally shrugged and Artemis frowned a little.

M'gann laughed a little. "Is that what you're called? I mean, hello Megan! We have the same name!"

"That might end up being a little confusing though, do you have a nickname?"

Megan stared at her hands, summoning any memories she could gather.

Only one name stood out from all the rest.

'Bloom'

"Perfect, that's what we'll call you!"

* * *

><p>Dick raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed. "So this girl, Megan, came out of nowhere and was with Cheshire?"<p>

Robin nodded his head. "I'm not kidding, Dick. I mean, I know Cheshire has retired and all but still, it is a little suspicious."

He smiled. "Thanks for letting me know. I'll keep an eye on her."

* * *

><p>Bloom stared at her hands, concentrating on them as though her life depended on it. She watched as her hands switched between green, white and tan.<p>

Finally she stood and walked to the mirror, hoping to catch a glipse of someone from her memories.

The mirror stared coldly at her, reflecting only what it could see from the outside, a green skinned red haired and freckled girl.

It shimmered for a moment and her image was replaced by another girl's.

Tan skinned with long blond hair and green eyes, the girl smiled warmly at her.

"Hello, Megan."

* * *

><p>Artemis stared at the sky and frowned.<p>

The moon shone down illuminating the dark ocean crashing against the cold sand beneath her.

Something about the new girl seemed all too familiar, in fact she was almost identical to M'gann.

A hand touched her shoulder. She tensed, ready to fight, then relaxed at the familiar touch of her friend.

"Hey, you alright?"

"I'm fine, Wallace."

Wally put his hands up in the air. "I'm not looking to start a fight."

"Sorry."

He grunted and crouched down before sitting on the cool sand with her.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking. Something about that girl reminds me of someone I know."

"Really, who?"

"M'gann."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: How long has it been since I last updated?**

**Did I forget to mention I have SOL's this week?**

**Dick: *singsong voice* Excuses, excuses!**

**Me: Tell that to my fist!**

**Dick: Uh, Zatanna, a little help here.**

**Zatanna: You got yourself into this mess get yourself out of it.**

* * *

><p>Megan gasped as she stared at the mirror.<p>

The girl smiled, and laughed lightly. "My name is Kara."

"Who are you?"

The girl looked confused. "I just told you, right?"

"Oh! That's not what I meant! I mean, oh, what do I mean?"

"You're probably curious about how I'm talking to you, right?"

Megan nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, same way I can do this."

She stepped from the mirror and came face to face with Megan.

She held up a hand and Megan's eyes widened, it was glowing.

Kara chuckled and smiled. "Magic."

* * *

><p>"Why is it all the weird people show up whenever we decide to come back and visit?"<p>

Artemis leaned her head on Wally's chest.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Babe, your common sense amazes me, now how about a kiss?"

"Wallace."

"Okay, got the hint. Not the best time now."

"Exactly." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p>"But, how did you? I mean, how can you? Um, won't it be strange if they find me hanging around another new girl?"<p>

Kara smiled. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Can't tell you, but I can show you."

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch."

The tan skinned girl held out her hands and grinned. "Shrink me here, shrink me now, shrink me together all around."

Immediatly her form began to shrink and she hopped onto Megan's outstretched hand.

"They won't know it's me."

"Yeah, that's cool and all but why are you here in the first place?"

"Oh, that I can answer. I'm from the future, Kara isn't my real name but you can call me that if you want."

Megan raised an eyebrow. "That's still not answering my question."

The girl facepalmed. "Oops, sorry. Gar said I tended to ramble when in a serious situation."

'Kara!'

"Ouch, my head! No need to yell!

'Please, just get to the point.' Megan pleaded.

"Alright, to the point. I'm here to help you remember who you are and take care of a few personal issues."

"Oh, and that's all?"

"Sort of, but for now that's all you need to know."

"So what's your real name?"

"Secret."

* * *

><p>When Artemis walked back in she decided to stop by Bloom's room and say hello.<p>

"I'm sorry, but that makes no sense."

She knocked lightly on the door and frantic rustling followed.

"Who is it?"

"Room service," She replied sarcasticaly.

"Oh! I love room service!"

"Ouch, my head!"

Artemis frowned slightly and pushed open the door.

Bloom was laying on the floor, her red hair covering her face.

"Artemis?"

"Bloom?"

The girl sat up, glanced at the floor then up at Artemis and smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, hi Artemis."

She looked at Bloom and her eyes widened.

"Your skin."

Bloom looked down at her hands and grimaced, she had forgotten to change the color of her skin.

"About that, I can explain."

"Your skin is green! Something tells me that is not natural!"

"Yes! I mean, no! Let me explain!"

She slumped down in a chair. "Anything else I should know?"

"Megan can explain everything!" Another voice chirped.

Artemis froze. "Who said that?"

"That would be me!" A small girl hopped off of Bloom's shoulder and landed on the ground.

"Resize me, risize me now, resize me all around!"

Her eyes widened as the figurine enlarged.

The figurine shrieked as Artemis' eyes rolled back as she fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>I was laughing so hard when writing this chapter.<strong>

**I'm sorry for not having enough action, this is more of a filler chapter. **

**I'll update more soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reviewing/subscribing, I just have one thing to say.**

**It's the weekend!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for my OC's, blah blah blah...**

* * *

><p>Artemis crouched low to the ground, waiting for a signal from Bloom.<p>

_Ready when you are._

_Thanks for the helpful signal._

She straightened and walked to the entrance of the hotel.

The burly man in front of the door stopped her with a raised hand.

"What is your name?"

"Artemis."

"Oh, welcome Miss West, please come in. Wonder Woman said you would be here."

"Thank you."

She glanced over her shoulder and saw an invisible Bloom following her from behind.

_Wonder Woman?_

_Look, I have my resources. Cassie and I are friends._

_Something tells me Wonder girl is the one who made that reservation._

_Probably, Artemis West is something she would think up._

As the doors opened the two girls made their way into the building and several guests turned to look at the newest arrival.

So far everything was going according to the plan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Earlier...<em>**

Artemis' eyes snapped open and she sat up, instictivly reaching for an arrow.

Her hands touchd nothing but air and she sighed in relief.

"What was I doing on the ground?"

"You passed out."

She blinked as the memory of what happened started to come back to her.

"You're a martain!" She exclaimed.

"Keep it down! Do you want to tell the whole world?"

"Sorry. Where's that annoying doll of yours anway?"

The doll peeked out from behind Bloom's hair.

"I'm right here, and I'm not a doll, I'm a robot!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah!"

"Kara, off subject."

"Oops, right! So your wondering why I'm here, right?"

"No, of course not," Artemis replied sarcastically.

"Well, I'm here to bring Bloom back to the future. That's where she's needed most right now."

Artemis focused her attention on Bloom.

"Wait, then how and why did you come here?"

"A few problems happened. I got lost in a time portal and didn't have any memory of who I was or my mission."

"So, you've got your memory back now?"

"Yes."

She frowed. "So who are your parents?"

"I'l give you a hint, you know my mom quite well."

"Wait, tell me if I'm wrong but are you related to a certain red haired girl here?"

"You figured it out."

"That makes so much more sense, I think. Who's your dad?"

"That's a secret for now."

"Oh joy."

"My mission is, was, to find two other kids from the future who were brought here. I already have a lead, a friend of mine from this time period, helped me out."

"Then this should be easy." She said.

"Not exactly." Bloom shook her head and Kara frowned slightly.

"I'm going to need your help, I'm not the only one looking for them."

* * *

><p>"I have a lead that one of them might be at a charity auction tonight. It's in the Grand Star Hotel."<p>

Artemis whistled. "Sounds fancy, how are we going to get in?"

Megan smiled sheepishly. "That's where I was kind of hoping you could help. Maybe you could ask someone from the team?"

Artemis groaned, she hated askng favors from the team.

"Fine, but leave that annoying doll behind, please!"

Kara scowled and Megan grinned.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>And so that was how she had ended up inside the hotel as Artemis West.<p>

The party was a charity auction for an orphanage, held by Luise Clark, the adopted daughter of famous millionare Hank Clark.

_So do you think Luise is one of the kids?_

_Maybe, I need to get closer to look though._

"May I have this dance?" A voice asked.

Artemis stiffened, she turned to face the voice and saw a teenage boy staring at the empty space next to her.

"Are you talking to me?"

"No. I'm reffering to your invisible friend."

She laughed nervously. "Look, kid, I have no clue what your talking about. What's your name anyway?"

"If your friend does not wish to be rude and cause a scene, I would suggest she stops hiding and dances with me."

Her eyes narrowed and she glared at the teenager who continued to stare at the invisible Bloom.

_Stalker much?_

* * *

><p>Megan frowned. How could the boy see her? She was practically invisible.<p>

_What do you_ _want kid?_

The boy smiled a little.

_Ah, she speaks._

_Yeah, she does._

_Won't you join me for a dance, Megan?_

Megan let her feet touch the ground and within a minute she was dressed in a long blue dress, her red hair braided back, visable for the world to see.

"Fine."

He held out his hand and she hestitantly placed her hand in his.

"So who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Let me give you a hint, I'm a magician."

"That's not very helpful."

"I know."

The boy smirked and led her to the dance floor, he placed an arm around her waist, keeping her close.

"Let's just say, you're not the only one with secrets."

His eyes locked on hers and he leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

Megan gasped and started to say something but was interupted by multiple screams.

Instictivly she scanned the room for Artemis, their eyes met and she motioned to a large gaping hole in the wall.

The boy stopped and stared as a shadowy figure appeared in the fog.

He swore under his breath then turned to Megan. "They found us, come on."

He grabbed her hand and started to run, faster and faster towards the exit doors.

As he shouted something, the doors flew open and people swarmed out.

Megan didn't know exactly who that person was, but all she knew was they were someone bad.


	6. Chapter 6

**School's out and now I can update.**

**I just watched the legend of Korra episode 10 and almost cried at the end.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I only own Megan and Kara, my OCs and my ideas.**

* * *

><p>The girl growled and tried to get her ropes untied.<p>

Tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks as she tried to move.

_Everything has gone wrong. I am so stupid._

She shook her head and a knife fell out of her hair.

She nudged it to her hands with her feet until her fingers grasped it.

With a swift motion, she cut through the ropes and freed herself.

"nepo a latrop," she mumbled.

A glow appeared and the gateway opened up.

She pulled her hood over her eyes. The portal shone brightly in front of her and the cloth covered her eyes enough to let her see.

She reached for an arrow and hooked it onto bow, taking breath before releasing it and immediately launching another.

They flew on course directly through the open gate.

"Please reach them in time."

* * *

><p>The room was clouded with smoke.<p>

The martian squinted, trying to adjust her focus to find her friend.

"Let's go, Megan!" The boy said.

She turned to look at him and found her eyes locked on his but quickly looked away as an hot orange glow appeared.

"Fire," She whispered.

* * *

><p>Kara stretched slightly as she waited in Megan's room for someone to contact her.<p>

She smiled and picked up a mirror.

The disguise spell she had cast earlier had worn off, revealing her true form, a teenage girl with emerald green skin, blue eyes, markings on her face and long white hair.

A beeping sound caught her attention, she glanced down at her watch.

The screen flashed brightly, announcing an incoming video call from someone.

"Hey, my watch works."

It hummed to life as her friend appeared.

"Looks like bat boy has better skill than I gave him credit for." She mumbled looking at the mirror again.

"It's good to see you too Kara."

She froze, grimacing at her watch. "Oh hey Damian."

_Figures, only he would find a way to make this junk work back here and know exactly when to call me._

"The reason I called was to check up on you. Look, I know we had a disagreement of sorts but I wanted to ask-"

He was interrupted by frantic mews followed by someone, probably Spoiler, shouting at Damian to keep his cat away from her.

"Hey Kara!"

Two new faces filled the screen.

"Hey Cara, Courtney. How's Damian's girlfriend, Liane?" She asked bitterly.

The two exchanged looks before Cara started to speak. "I'm guessing you didn't hear about that. Red and bat boy broke up."

"Leaving him wide open for you to take!" Courtney chimed.

She looked away, obviously embarrassed by her friends actions. They must have noticed for all that could be heard was their laughter.

"Hey! Get away from there!" Damian shouted.

The girls ran off and his face took up her watch again.

"Sorry, the reason I called was to check up on you and see if you had found Airy."

"Well, I found Airy. There's a problem though, she hardly remembers anything. Except for the fact we sent her on a mission."

"Does she remember what the purpose was?"

"No. Someone got a hold of her mind and tampered with it. The same person who killed my parents."

Damian muttered a few curses and buried his head in his hands.

"This isn't good at all."

* * *

><p>Megan looked around frantically and tried to find Artemis.<strong><br>**

"We have to go now. No more wasting time." The boy's voice was low, as though he was trying not to be heard.

She continued searching the room, the smoke and heat stung her eyes but she refused to give up.**  
><strong>

"Artemis!"

The boy's grip tightened around her wrist. "Come on."

Megan pulled away, trying to move but the boy refused to let her go.

"I have to find Artemis!"

"Give it up, Megan!"

The mysterious figure turned slightly. He walked toward her, the fog trailing behind.

Slowly he raised his hand.

Megan gasped as she felt herself being pulled towards him.

The boy's face twitched as he grabbed onto her arm.

"Let me go, he has Artemis!"

He grunted slightly, trying to keep her near him, trying not to let him take her.

Her eyes widened as his grip loosened.

"Why are you trying to help me?"

He scowled, arms aching from holding onto her for so long. "I promised I wouldn't let you go and i keep my word."

The masked figure brought both his hands up, and a portal appeared behind him.

"Time to finish what I should have done so long ago."

An arrow flew through toward his face and he caught it, staring at it while another arrow shot through the open gate hitting his mask and knocking it to the ground.

He turned around and glared at them before entering the portal.

The glow on Megan's bracelet diminished and she fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>"I have to tell you something."<p>

"I know, you and Liane aren't together anymore."

"No, not that. He got out."

"Who?"

"Mask."

"Oh no. So I'm guessing you're not going to be asking me out?"

"Nope. I'm going to be coming here."

"You're what!"

"I'm coming home. Liane and Zachary are already there. From what I've heard you can use all the help you can get."

* * *

><p>Megan shuddered, scared out of her mind while the boy held her closely.<p>

"It's alright Megan."

"Who are you?"

He sighed and brushed back a strand of her hair. "You really don't remember, do you?"

"No."

"Call me Zachary."

"Zach, who was that?"

"I'm not certain."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for not updating! To celebrateapologize I made the chapter long!**

**Hope you enjoy. Btw, what the girl in the beginning says is "open a portal"  
><strong>

**Thanks to all who Favorited or subscribed!**

**Izzy  
><strong>

**P.S. The writers of my 4 fav shows, Young Justice, Green Lantern Animated Series, Once Upon a Time and Legend Of Korra are killing me with no new episodes!  
><strong>


End file.
